


Солнце светит из моих рук

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Каким ты был, таким остался





	Солнце светит из моих рук

***********************************************************************************************  
Солнце светит из моих рук  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/7362137  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: R

Жанры: Романтика, Hurt/comfort, AU, ER (Established Relationship)Предупреждения: OOC, Инцест, Underage  
Размер: Мини, 16 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Каким ты был, таким остался

Посвящение:  
Хайко и её ночным каверам

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
mon père (фр.) - мой отец  
le brigadier (фр.) - (очевидно,) бригадир

 

Для начала: остаться он решил в Лондоне.

Взять буквально полгода назад, когда Тики, изнывая от пасмурной влажности, рвался если не в горячий Лиссабон, то хотя бы туда, где можно увидеть солнце, и сегодня, когда от одной мысли о Лиссабоне и отъезде из Лондона начинало как-то нехорошо отдавать странной тоской; так вот, взять того Тики полугодичной давности и Тики сейчас – то ему бы осталось лишь подивиться такой сменой приоритетов и предпочтений. 

Воспоминания и привязанность – херовые, всё-такие, вещи по сути своей. Лондон держал его клешнями из-за них, Тики знал, что на окраине этого города, в тихом аккуратном месте стоит большой особняк Камелотов; называть деньки, проведённые там – лучшими в своей жизни у Тики язык не поворачивается, но к месту он тому успел привязаться, и воспоминания о высоких потолках и переливистом смехе Роад слишком прочно засели в его голове.

Каморка в Ислингтоне, где он обрёл себе жильё, в сравнение не нашла с покоями в доме Камелотов, однако, это, несомненно, было лучше, чем то, что он имел в доноевской жизни – здесь: четыре метра на три, разогнуться можно, не рискуя при этом продырявить потолок, даже соседи достались тихие.

Далее: Тики открыл в себе много талантов. Оказывается, он неплохо месил цемент и клал кирпичи. Иногда, стоя со шпателем в одной руке и ведром – в другой; измазанный в глине и пыли; уставший, своим перегаром достающий вершины Вестминстерского дворца, он думал о том, как так получилось и что к этому привело.

Становилось грустно. Тики старался не думать.

На стене висел календарь. За позапрошлый год. На мартовской странице было нарисовано ржаное поле. Не то, чтобы ржаных полей в мире было мало и все они как-то разительно отличались, но это – именно это – казалось Тики смутно знакомым. Небрежно нарисованная ветряная мельница воспроизводила в голове какие-то моменты, и ему буквально виделось, как медленно крутятся колёса.

Как-то раз Томас, занимающийся укладкой паркета, поделился с ним новостью о том, что собирается жениться.

\- Поздравляю, что уж тут, - махнув грязным шпателем, от которого отломился кусок засохшего цемента, благосклонно сказал Тики, с особой теплотой вспоминая о временах, когда Шерил отчаянно пытался сосватать ему какую-нибудь молодую хорошенькую маркизу. – И как праздновать будете?

Томас громко фыркнул, прислоняя сосновую доску к стене.

\- С размахом, Микк, с размахом. Может, даже на медовуху вместо пива денег хватит. И даже для гостей. – Задумался о чём-то, рассредоточено смотря на следующую доску в руке. – Ты задумывался о том, как проходят свадьбы у этих всякий королей? Ну, у лордов там, графов.  
\- Не-а, - ответил Тики, вспоминая о том, как на свадьбе маркиза Буршье проиграл в покер свои золотые часы с гравировкой, выпил две бутылки вина выдержки пятьдесят двух лет и переспал с двоюродной замужней сестрой этого самого маркиза. – Не задумывался. 

Домой он приходил обычно уставший. Обычно пьяный. Старался не думать ни о чём, сбрасывал с грязных ног сапоги и заваливался на жёсткую, но довольно просторную кровать. Спал он хорошо, и даже без сновидений, просыпался рано утром, когда солнце начинало восходить на горизонте и минутами лежал, смотря в этой полутьме на потолок, считая трещины.

Трещин насчитывалось много.

Вспоминался белоснежно-чистый Аллен Уолкер и его серые мутные глаза. Аллен Уолкер часто разглагольствовал о том, как хорошо бы было, будь он простым человеком, ну, знаете, без этого компактного меча размером с едва ли не его рост, умеющего ловко мимикрировать под левую руку, без глаза, который временами выуживал среди толпы людей акуму, от вида которого, бывало, сомкнуть глаза не удавалось следующие несколько ночей. И, ах, да, без полоумного странного мужика внутри своей головы, пытающегося то и дело захватить над тобой контроль. Тики, Аллена, в принципе, понимал, но становится человеком ему не хотелось.

И всё же Тики осознавал, что у него всё не так плохо. Далеко не так плохо. Могила Шерила, например, была самой вычурной на местном кладбище, статую себе, позёр, ещё при жизни заказал, небось, ждать не дождался, как сдохнет, и статуя улыбнётся всему аристократическому обществу Англии его змеиной улыбкой.

Тут же была и милая Трисия с могилой попроще; именно рядом с её надгробием Тики всегда оставлял цветы.

Один раз он столкнулся там с Роад.

\- Маменьку пришла проведать? – растерянно спросил он, прикуривая дешёвую сигарету.  
\- А как же, - ответила Роад. – И любимого mon père заодно.

Морок Мечты смылся, и теперь она выглядела шестидесятилетней старухой, со сморщенным лицом, но старухой удивительно бодрой и весёлой. К простым полевым цветам Тики она положила букет нежно-розовых астр.

Тики в тот момент понял, что сильно скучал по ней. Роад приносила с собой воспоминания о той жизни, когда он не задумывался о том, что всё может провернуться так.  
Когда Роад уходила, Тики даже хотел остановить её и попросить остаться с ним навсегда, но подавил в себе этот порыв. Это было прощанием.

Было ещё кое-что. Вайзли. Ему тоже сделали могильный камень, но Тики знал, что хоронить было пока некого – Вайзли пропал. Тики не был уверен, жив тот или мёртв, Тики даже хотел бы, чтобы ему было всё равно на это, но убедить себя в этом не получалось.

В сгоревшем особняке Камелотов его не нашлось; в заброшенном доме в Северном Вулидже, где он любил слоняться раньше, тоже, и даже Роад на вопрос о его местонахождении лишь пожала плечами.

Мёртвый, наверно, сдался однажды Тики. И продолжал оглядываться, идя по улице, в надежде увидеть знакомую рыжую макушку.

Однажды Томас, смотря, как Тики стаскивает через голову мятую сорочку, собираясь заменить её чем-то более подходящим для работы на стройке, сказал:

\- Твой шрам – самый странный шрам, который я когда-либо видел.  
\- Много повидал? - отозвался Тики, опуская голову и с интересом рассматривая свою спину. Раньше он избегал взглядом и прикосновениями этого шрама, но теперь даже полюбил его в какой-то степени. Длинный и извилистый, он тянулся вдоль спины и уходил под пояс брюк, задевая ягодицы, тоном был почти что под его кожу, чуть темнее, разве что, и даже имел какое-то очарование. И, несомненно, он навевал на кое-какие воспоминания. – Когда-то я был… демоном, и Чистая Сила экзорциста вдарила по мне с такой силой, что, вот, шрам остался.

Томас фыркнул. Тики натянул плотную ткань робы.

\- Упал в костёр, на котором жарил рыбу, - после недолгих раздумий выдвинул Микк другую версию. Томаса она больше устроила.

В тот же день Томас уронил себе на ногу кирпич.

Тики только рот успел открыть, когда кирпич свалился на его ступню, и Томас пронзительно взвыл, сгибаясь пополам. Бросаясь к нему, заботливо помогая снять сапоги и сунуть палец в ледяную воду, Тики думал о том, что буквально полгода назад ему было всё равно почти что на всех, кроме своей семьи. Сколько таких рабочих, как Томас, он убил в своё время? 

\- У меня ноготь напополам согнулся, - несчастно протянул Томас. Тики почесал за ухом.  
\- Это боевое крещение, дружище.

Томас посмотрел на него так мрачно, что тот сразу же заткнулся.

Жилистый крупный бригадир хмуро переводил взгляд то на одного, то на другого и, после недолгих раздумий, подозвал к себе кого-то.

\- Уилл, - сказал он кому-то, кто подходил к ним со спины Тики, - отведёшь его к Джеку. Надеюсь, он трезвый. Пусть сделает с ним и его ногой что-нибудь. – Замолчал на несколько мгновений и пробурчал себе под нос: - Всё равно тут от тебя пользы мало, бестолочь.

Тики заинтересованно обернулся, желая увидеть бестолочь Уилла, и вначале даже не удивился, узнав в нём Вайзли – слишком родным и привычным было его лицо.

Удивление пришло потом, когда тот ловко подскочил к стонущему Томасу и помог тому встать, закидывая его руку к себе на плечо. Кажется, за полгода Вайзли успел схуднуть и загореть, но в целом оставался неизменным. Новая смена сущности не убрала из его взгляда это тяжёлое вековое всепонимание, не сгладила острые скулы и уж тем более не смыла с его соломенных волос рыжину.

\- Вайзли, - позвал Тики, но тот даже не обернулся.

Тики нервно ухмыльнулся и вставил в рот сигарету.

* * *

Он увидел Вайзли на следующий же день. В горле сдавило дыхание, и чувство предвкушения и радости заставило собственное сердце забиться в два раза чаще. Сидящий на корточках племянник с собранными сзади недлинными волосами, сжимал в руках лопату и внимательно осматривал консистенцию замешанного им цемента. Бросил на подошедшего Тики мимолётный взгляд, поднялся на ноги и продолжил мешать.

\- Вайзли?  
\- Ну, так меня ещё не называли, - хмыкнув, ответил он.

Для человека, который притворяется, у Вайзли получалось делать это слишком убедительно. Он скользнул скучающим взглядом по Тики и, не найдя в нём ничего интересного, вернулся к цементу.

Память у него отшибло, что ли, с лёгким раздражением подумал Тики и дёрнул его к себе за локоть. От неожиданности он уронил лопату в цемент, и тот с чавкающим звуком проглотил её.

Вайзли растерянно проводил потерю взглядом.

\- Опять ругаться будет, - недовольно сказал он, явно имея в виду бригадира. Тики это мало волновало.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

Вайзли захлопал короткими светлыми ресницами.

\- Работаю, что ж ещё, - просто ответил он. 

Пальцы Тики, сжимающие до того его локоть, сами собой расцепились. Вайзли участливо посмотрел на него, как обычно смотрят на убогих психов, и осторожно нагнулся за лопатой, которую поглотил цемент. Делал вид, что не знает Тики так убедительно, что тот едва не поверил, готовый отступить, но на смену удивлению пришло раздражение.

«Хочет притворяться – пускай», - со злостью подумал он.

\- Уилл, - позвал он его и, подумав, добавил: - бестолочь.

Вайзли поморщился. Тики подавил в себе желание злорадно похихикать.

\- Бери метлу, - ласково сказал он, - и пошли за мной.

Брови Вайзли медленно поползли вверх. Выражение его лица приобретало знакомое надменное выражение, и Тики уже готовился, что следующими его словами окажутся: «А не обнаглели ли Вы, дядюшка?», но тот его опять удивил. Молча отошёл, молча вернулся с метлой и молча воззрился на Тики, мол, веди.

Вырвать бы метлу из этих его рук, со злостью подумал Тики, да по голове его ею треснуть. И повёл.

\- Ты ведь не скажешь le brigadier про то, что случилось? – спросил он, покорно выметая пыль и грязь с рабочего места Тики. Тот задумчиво пощёлкал зажигалкой, понимая, что в ней кончился керосин, а курить очень уж хотелось.  
\- Уронить лопату в цемент – не такой уж большой грех, - пожал плечами Тики, с раздражением продолжая выбивать из зажигалки остатки. Та, подав последние признаки жизни, приветливо мигнула огоньком, и этого хватило, чтобы зажечь сигарету.  
\- Если брать во внимание все мои «не такие уж большие грехи», выйдет один большой, - фыркнул Вайзли.

Тики затянулся и посмотрел, как неловко тот пытается мести, как напряжённо вскидываются его лопатки под грубой тканью робы, как на его лице проступает отсутствующее привычное выражение лица, словно Вайзли, как в старые времена, ушёл в свою ниббану. Затянулся, посмотрел и, с удовольствием прислонившись спиной к недавно высохшей отштукатуренной стене, спросил:

\- Где же тебя французскому научили, Уилл-бестолочь?

Вайзли замер. Метла, готовая уже быть отодвинутой в дальний угол, осталась в его вытянутой длиннопалой ладони. 

Но Вайзли был бы не Вайзли, если б не нашёл в момент язвительный ответ.

\- Где научили, там уже не учат, сэр, - ответил он вежливо, но едкая улыбочка выдавала его. Развернувшись, он оставил Тики одного докуривать сигарету.

Тот почувствовал, что впервые за полгода ему не хочется пойти и напиться.

* * *

\- Мне, - сказал Томас, - нравится даже. Давненько я не валялся на кровати целыми днями напролёт, ничего не делая.  
Тики прислонился к стенке у распахнутого окна и вставил в зубы сигарету.  
\- Пролежни себе не заработай, - пробормотал он. – Пренеприятнейшая вещица. 

Заходить к нему Тики не планировал, а потому так и остался стоять на улице, смотря через открытые створки, как Бетти заботливо подоткнула одеяло Томаса. Бетти неуловимо напоминала собой Трисию, хотя на первый взгляд они были совершенно разные; жена братца – высокая, бледная, как кость, с тонкими чертами лицами и светлыми-светлыми волосами. Эта – Бетти – была ниже Трисии по росту, зато побольше в ширине, веснушчатая и темноволосая, она, тем не менее, кое-чем всё же походила на Трисию. В глазах её плескалась такая же нежная забота и любовь к суженному.

Из размышлений Тики вырвал голос Томаса, шепелявящего из-за зажатой между губ сигареты.

\- Свадьба через месяц. Августа так…  
\- Четырнадцатого, - подсказала Бетти.  
\- Четырнадцатого, да. Ты же придёшь?

На другом конце улицы, среди бесконечного плотного людского потока Тики уловил глазам вдруг что-то знакомое. Он перегнулся через подоконник, хлопнул Томаса по плечу и спешно ответил:

\- Конечно, дружище. Конечно.

Забыв попрощаться, он сиганул вниз по улице, стараясь не упустить из вида родную рыжую макушку, пару раз терял её из обзора, но, в конце концов, Вайзли всё же нашёл. На днях, видимо, он обкромсал волосы, которые теперь едва можно было собрать в хвост, да нашёл пальто поприличнее. С кислым выражением на лице, которое он пытался скрыть улыбкой, протягивал людям билеты в проезжий цирк и вообще выглядел как приличный (относительно) обычный гражданин Королевства.

\- Бестолочь!

Видимо, на автомате, он обернулся и тут же поморщился, что от зубной боли. Берущая у него билеты парочка добропорядочных супругов хихикнула и поспешила скрыться за бредущей в разные стороны толпой.  
Вайзли скрыться было негде.

\- Подрабатываешь?  
Вайзли развёл руками малость раздражённо.  
\- По мне не видно? Или опять хочешь позвать выметать после себя пыль?

Тики улыбнулся, склонив голову. Подождал, пока подошедшая дама средних лет купит билет, и ответил:

\- Ну что ты, Уилл. Мы же во внерабочее время общаемся. 

Мимо прошедшая леди оставила после себя знакомый по прошлой жизни шлейф дорогих французских духов. Тики вдохнул этот запах полной грудью: запах нероли, мускуса и ветивера, ощущая, как одновременно с лёгкими голову наполняют воспоминания; и прикрыл глаза. Преследовавшие его последние шесть месяцев запахи земли, угля и подгоревшей еды настолько успели въесться в кожу, что аромат дорогих духов, скользнув по его телу, развеялся так быстро, что девушка эта теперь казалась лишь мороком.

\- Общаемся? – растерянно повторил за ними Вайзли, до этого – Тики слышал – тоже сделавший глубокий вдох.

Ной из мальчишки в своё время получился отвратительный; аристократ – и того хуже. Актёром, понял Тики, тот тоже был никаким.

\- Я отвлекаю тебя от рабочего процесса? – спросил Тики, улыбаясь очередной покупательнице – хорошенькой молодой девочке. 

Вайзли оставил вопрос без ответа.

\- Давай сбежим, - предложил Тики, смотря, как медленно исчезают билеты из рук Вайзли. Тот крупно дрогнул плечами – слова были знакомые, повторяемые им самим когда-то не раз, и Тики, видя это, продолжая чужую нелепую игру, только позлорадствовал; плечи мальчишки, до того ссутуленные, расслабленные, так и остались напряжёнными. – В «Три башни», тут недалеко. Кормят там отвратительно, но выпивка вполне приличная. 

Вайзли безмолвно махнул стопкой билетов прямо перед его глазами. И посмотрел очень уж недовольно.

Отойдя в сторону, Тики оставалось лишь смотреть на Вайзли издалека. Он вроде был тем – родным и знакомым, но – каким-то посторонним, иногда до боли напоминания того самого Вайзли, иногда – казался совершенно другим человеком. С ума он что ли сошёл, или сам Тики сошёл, и все эти сцены из памяти с семьёй Ноя, экзорцистами, белоснежным мальчиком Алленом Уолкером и большим особняком Камелотов – всё это лишь игры разума и больное воображение?

Когда Вайзли, отвлёкшись, засмотрелся на него долгим взглядом своих тёмных глаз, Тики сразу же откинул эту теорию.

\- Уилл, - позвал он его, и тот сразу же отвёл взгляд. Билетов в его руке почти что уже не осталось, - ты веришь в самсару?  
\- Блуждание, - хмыкнул тот понимающе; санскрит, Тики помнил, Вайзли знал в совершенстве. – Не приветствуется в христианстве.  
\- Ты христианин? – приподняв брови, удивился Тики. Последний билет исчез в ладонях полного низкого мужчины.  
\- А кто нет в наше время?

Уходить от ответа, закидывая вопросом на вопрос – его излюбленная тактика с давних времён.  
Тики мысленно ставил галочку: не христианин. Не буддист. Не зороастриец. И никогда никем из них не был.

\- Значит, в самсару веришь, - не унимался Тики. Вайзли, считавший полученные за день деньги, недовольно цыкнул языком, сбитый со счёта.  
\- Верю. Но называю по-другому. – Уставился долгим взглядом на рассыпанные по ладони почерневшие по бокам монеты. – Однако, мне её уже не видать.

Тики кивнул – не удивил.

* * *

Иногда Тики казалось, что ржаное поле со страницы старого календаря живое. Что ветер трепещет колоски и медленно движет крылья ветряной мельницы. Тики никогда себя к сумасшедшим не приписывал, но не мог отрицать того, что долгими минутами смотреть на статичный рисунок в надежде, что тот вот-вот придёт в движение, - вряд ли обычное времяпровождение ментально стабильных людей.

Когда рука потянулась, чтобы сорвать этот раздражающий глаза календарь, то так и зависла на полпути. Пальцы, правда, всё же пошли дальше, но всё, что сделали – провели по отпечатанным рисованным колосьям и зачёркнутым местами датам, скользнули вниз, по холодной стене, и повисли по бокам собственного тела.

Тики прошёл дальше, дыхнул перегаром на грязное зеркало и собрал на затылке волосы, растущие, как на дрожжах, в короткий хвост.

Вайзли он не видел две недели.

«Le brigadier» ругался, искал его, даже притащил какого-то другого оборванца на его место, и всё бестолку – Вайзли как в воду канул. Тики не был даже уверен, что у Вайзли имелось хоть какое-то жильё, небось, сейчас опять ходит по улицам и жалко побирается. 

Это выводило из себя. Привело к тому, что если бы Тики попросили описать его обычный день (слава Богу, его никто не просил), то он бы ответил: работать; смотреть на календарь; пить; ходить по улицам, что оголтелый, и искать одну знакомую рыжую макушку.

Надо же. В последнем пункте слов больше всего.  
Смысла – меньше.

По пути на работу он заглянул в томасово окно. Тот безмятежно спал, откинув одеяло – месяц выдался жаркий. Устраивая между его зубов свою потушенную сигарету, Тики хмыкнул, ощущая себя идиотом, но результатом остался доволен. До стройки идти оставалось всего ничего – вон, даже отсюда виднеется, но…

На ходу поджигая новую сигарету, Тики толкнул двери в «Три башни». По утрам здесь было заметно поменьше народу, однако компания из пятерых человек, сидевшая за ближайшим столиком, доверия не внушала. Они посмотрели на Тики так, словно он – консерватор, зашедший к либералам, и Тики поспешил отвести взгляд – нарываться на неприятности не хотелось.

Хотелось напиться. Забить на стройку. Пойти на вечерний бал Камелотов и в очередной раз поворковать с претенденткой в жёны, которую тщательно отобрал дорогой братец. Сбежать оттуда с Вайзли, ощущая на себе раздражённый взгляд Шерила и добрую улыбку Трисии, вернуться через неделю пьяным и помятым. Счастливым.

Видимо, вселенская грусть отразилась на его лице, что даже хозяин таверны, Тревор, радушно подвинул ему тарелку с треской, сказав, что это за счёт заведения.

\- Ты вроде работать сейчас должен? – спросил он рассеянно, разливая пиво по стаканам из бочки. Тики отстранённо перевёл взгляд с лакированной стойки на него.  
\- Должен. Не работаю.  
\- Чего это? – не особо заинтересованно спросил тот.  
\- Ищу кое-кого.

Когда на его плечо опустилась тяжёлая тёплая рука, Тики даже дёрнулся – Вайзли всегда умел его находить и всегда делал это неожиданно. Обернулся, но вместо Вайзли увидел широкое грубое лицо одного из мужиков, сидевших в той недружелюбной компании. Где-то за спиной Тики от души выматерился Тревор.

\- Кого? – игнорируя Тревора, поинтересовался мужик. Лицо его разрезала ухмылка, приведя в движение складки толстой кожи и глубоких морщин. Тики вздохнул, всё ещё оставаясь пацифично настроенным, и почти что ласково скинул чужую ладонь с плеча.

\- Здесь его нет, - развёл он руками, по-дурацки улыбаясь.

Мужик его настроя не оценил. Он кивнул остальным, и те, под крики Тревора («Только не под этой крышей!»), вышли на улицу. Ожидая Тики, видимо, которого, схватив за предплечье, и вывел первый.

«Я вам какого зла сделал?» - хотелось воскликнуть Тики. Людей он, кажется, разучился понимать. В былые времена, ещё до того, как стигматы прорезали кожу, он даже не дрался никогда, а когда мать, суровая женщина, сто пятьдесят сантиметров в длину, сто пятьдесят сантиметров в ширину, решила, что пора его время забивать кур, Тики расплакался, что младенец, растопив даже её сердце. Был отправлен следить за огородом. 

Вот и сейчас, когда они окружили его, Тики уже придумывал пути отступления и оглядывался по сторонам, подумывая, куда бы убежать. Бежать было некуда, и, устало вздохнув, Тики закатал рукава и трижды помянул свою способность проваливаться сквозь землю – в прямом смысле.

\- Гленн! Что вы делаете?

А вот Вайзли, кажется, эту возможность приобрёл. Или Тики стал настолько рассеянным, что умудрился проворонить момент его появления.

Гленн растерянно обернулся, и, когда его взгляд наткнулся на Вайзли, оттуда исчезла былая тихая ярость.

\- Да вот… Этот. – Он ткнул пальцем на Тики, - всё время при деньгах. Говорят, на стройке работает. Мы и подумали… - Гленн любовно провёл пальцами по костяшкам. Тем костяшкам, что, кажется, через несколько мгновений будут набивать чьё-то «всё время при деньгах» лицо.

Вайзли устало выдохнул. На Тики он даже не посмотрел ни разу, всё своё внимание отдав Гленну и остальным недалёким головорезам.

\- Не средь бела дня же, на глазах у всех людей, - вдруг мягко ответил он.

Гленн промычал что-то, судя по всему, соглашаясь. Зыркнул на Тики из-под кустистых бровей, видимо, надеясь на второй акт Марлезонского балета, но Вайзли отодвинул его в сторону, проходя к Тики. Наконец обратил на него взгляд.

Всё тот же понимающий, но тяжёлый взгляд, больше подошедший бы ему, будь у него длинная седая борода и испещрённое морщинами старое лицо.

\- Идите уже, - устало махнул он им рукой. Немного погалдев, они рассосались в разные стороны, трое – обратно в бар, двое ушли вниз по улице. Один Вайзли так и остался стоять на месте, привычным движением засунув руки в прорези карманов и ссутулив спину.

Тики прочистил горло кашлем.

\- Надо же, - сказал он, - я прямо местная знаменитость.

Вайзли расслабил плечи и расхохотался.

\- Идиот, Джойд, ты своё лицо видел? – спросил он, отсмеявшись, но улыбаясь во все своих тридцать два желтых кривых зуба. – Я бы по такому тоже врезать захотел.  
\- Вперёд, - ответил он, хотя единственный, у кого было право врезать по чужому лицу – так это у Тики.

Вайзли это понимал. Он перестал улыбаться и почесал затылок, готовясь к тактическому отступлению. Но Тики протянул к нему руку лишь для того, что потрепать рыжую. Знакомую. Макушку.

Вайзли его удивил. Когда он сцепил руки за спиной Тики, то у того воздух вышибло из лёгких. Обнимался Вайзли крепко и сильно, как в былые времена, и Тики услышал, как собственное сердце заходило ходуном. 

Он обнял мальчика в ответ, чувствуя, что тот льнёт ещё ближе.

\- А зачем весь этот цирк? – догадался спросить он. Вайзли даже не вздрогнул. Лениво положил подбородок на его плечо (вырос-таки за полгода!) и ответил:  
\- Да просто так.

Хотелось честно и от души надавать ему подзатыльников.

Тики (признаваться не хотелось даже самому себе, а Вайзли – слава Богу – больше не умел читать чужие мысли) так бы и простоял вечность, обнимая племянника, чувствуя его сбивающееся от волнения горячее дыхание на своей шее, но тот ощутимо напрягся всем телом и отстранился, глядя куда-то за спину Тики. Тот тоже было попытался обернуться, но Вайзли ловко схватил его чуть ниже локтя и потащил за собой.

\- Парни из Хакни, - объяснил он, всё пытавшемуся оглянуться Тики. В один момент у него получилось сделать это, и на глаза попалась шайка парней не самой дружелюбной наружности.  
\- И?  
\- А мы в Ислингтоне! – малость раздражённо ответил Вайзли. – Если только они меня узнают… О, они идут за нами. Бежим?

И драпанул так быстро, что Тики едва поспел за ним.  
Вот теперь оборачиваться не хотелось от слова вообще. Тики пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз не вступал в драку, оставляя после себя реки крови и бессердечные трупы, а вот так вот ретировался с поля боя, и память услужливо подкидывала моменты ещё доноевской его жизни, когда за нелепыми очками в нём разглядывали лёгкую жертву – и не ошибались.

Бежать и смеяться одновременно было тяжело, но для Тики не было ничего невозможного. Дёрнув впереди бегущего Вайзли за руку, он остановил его, и указал взглядом на распахнутое окно первого этажа.

\- Давай туда, пока они не вышли из-за угла.

Вайзли спрашивать не стал – ловко перемахнул через оконную раму, пролетел прямо над кроватью с опешившим Томасом, держащим в руках тарелку с едой, и ловко приземлился на деревянный пол.

\- Привет, - отдышавшись, сказал запрыгнувший за ним Тики.  
Он прижался к стене, слыша, как на улице шумно пробежали люди, отстукивая тяжёлыми подошвами по земле. Вайзли сел прямо на пол и устало провёл ладонью по взмокшим волосам.  
\- Ты чего? – выдал совсем обычную человеческую реакцию Томас. Ложка в его руке сиротливо зависла в воздухе на полпути ко рту.  
\- Да так, свои разборки, - небрежно сказал Вайзли, поднимаясь с пола. Тики коротко хохотнул и выглянул из окна. Парней из Хакни не было видно. – Спасибо за гостеприимство, Томас!

На пороге стояла недоумевающая Бетти. Вайзли вежливо кивнул ей и посторонил от выхода. Идя за ним, Тики услышал обрывки разговора.

\- Это кто с Тики?  
\- Уилл, - ответил ещё не пришедший в себя Томас, - бестолочь.  
\- Ах, твой друг? Уилл-бестолочь! – окликнула его милая Бетти. Вайзли дёрнул лопатками, Тики не сдержал улыбки. – У нас свадьба четырнадцатого августа!

Ответа она не услышала.

* * *

Внимание Вайзли привлекло ржаное поле.

Даже оглядываться не стал – как увидел напечатанный календарь с прозаичным рисунком, так и уставился на него. Изогнул тонкую тёмную бровь и провёл пальцами по колосьям. Тики завороженно следил за движениями его руки; рука сама была бледной и хрупкой, с тонкими запястьями и длинными ногтями, но с красными ободранными костяшками, дающими знать, что сам их хозяин далеко не так хрупок, как может показаться.

\- Джойд, - позвал он его, не отрывая взгляда от поля. Джойд, Джойд, Джойд, сколько можно, никакое он не Удовольствие больше. Но от привычек трудно избавляться. – Помнишь это место?  
\- Чего-чего? – не поверил своим ушам Тики. Вайзли посмотрел на него, и пальцы скользнули вниз, задев перечёркнутые даты.  
\- Память, как у рыбки, - фыркнул Вайзли. – Удивлён, что ты ещё меня запомнил.

Тики отмахнулся от него, мол, не ёрничай. Вайзли разучился читать мысли, но понимать дядюшку без слов - нет. Улыбнулся и опять посмотрел на ржаное поле. 

\- Август тоже был… Мы отправились в Омаху, оттуда – дальше по штату. Шерил ещё сказал тогда, мол, нормальные люди путешествуют от Парижа до Венеции, а мы, вот, в Небраску решили. От озера Харлан, пару километров на запад – это вот поле. С этой самой мельницей.

Тики протёр рукавом грязную поверхность зеркала и наконец-то глянул на себя. Зрелище его не шибко обрадовало, в первую очередь, из-за недельной щетины, опухших век и длинных, торчащих во все стороны волос, и он уже успел пожалеть о решении полюбоваться на себя.

\- Это не у меня память плохая, это у тебя – слишком хорошая, - ответил он. – А в озере том буффало водились, помню.  
\- И ты ни одну не поймал! – радостно перебил его Вайзли.

Тики продолжал бездумно скользить взглядом по своему отражению, когда к нему подошёл Вайзли. Тики поймал его взгляд в отражении, и понял, что племянничек тоже выглядит не лучшим образом. Скулы теперь выделялись ещё сильнее, стали острыми, как бумага, на лбу, рядом с корнями русых, почти рыжих волос, залегла глубокая грязь, а под глазами – синяки.

Нужно было взять рисунок пышущего жизнью, веснушчатого, отмытого папенькой Вайзли в его жизни Ноя и теперешнего и подписать снизу: «До и после экзорцизма. Одумайтесь». Рядом ещё и Тики можно прилепить. Для пущей наглядности.

\- У меня никого не было полгода.  
\- Полгода, - хмыкнул Вайзли и уткнулся лбом в его лопатки, продевая руки под его подмышками и сцепив их на животе Тики. Нет, всё-таки, он ниже, чем ему показалось изначально. – С тех пор, как нас разлучили.

Разлучили. Какое хорошее слово.

Руки Вайзли очертили что-то на его животе (Тики честно постарался определить – иврит или санскрит, но так и не пришёл к однозначному выводу) и легли на ещё мягкий член прямо поверх грубой ткани штанов. Тики медленно выдохнул и перехватил чужие тонкие запястья.

\- Я нормально не ел, не спал и не мылся уже три дня, - сказал он с досадой.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Вайзли, окончательно расслабляя руки в захвате дядиных ладоней. – Я не первый в списке твоих приоритетов.

И ткнулся носом и губами в его открытую шею.

Первый, подумал Тики смиренно и опустил взгляд вниз, на свои смуглые пальцы, всё так же сцепившиеся вокруг запястий Вайзли. А после – бездумно отпустил их, закрывая глаза.

Он развернулся к Вайзли лицом, и тот толкнул его к стене, заставив уткнуться затылком в зеркало; пахло от него – грязными уличными собаками и луком, который на пропитание достать было легче всего. Тики поцеловал его в приоткрытые мягкие губы, чувствуя, будто вернулся на полгода назад, когда всё было хорошо и спокойно, когда Вайзли был рядом, и пахло от него – косящей под аристократку, но в душе остающейся простой уличной собакой Беатрисой, и мускусными духами, подаренными Трисией, и луком, стащенным с кухни.

Вайзли отвечал на поцелуй, положив руки Тики на шею, чувствовал его пульс и тонкую кожу, ощупывал адамово яблоко и мешал глотать вязкую слюну – свою и чужую. От этого поцелуя воздух вышибало из лёгких, и тот с выдохами терялся во рту Вайзли, смешиваясь с его собственным дыханием; Вайзли целовался медленно и долго, его рваное дыхание нарушало пыльную тишину комнаты Тики, и тот, не выдержав, едва слышно застонал – от переполняющих его чувств, видимо. Услышав это, Вайзли отстранился, глянул за спину Тики, где висело зеркало, вяло ухмыльнулся и боднул плечо дяди лбом.

\- Знаешь, - сказал он устало, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, дав почувствовать свой стоящий член, - я тоже давненько нормально не высыпался.

Всхлипнул, когда Тики потёрся пахом о его живот, но не отстранился.

\- Я не первый в списке твоих приоритетов? – хмыкнул Тики.  
\- Первый, - совершенно искренне выдохнул тот и поднял голову.

Тики схватил его за щёки, заставив смешно вытянуть тонкие губы, хохотнул и опять поцеловал – на этот раз в лоб, нос и острые скулы, даже не поранившись о них, как представлялось. Руки Вайзли зарылись в его волосы, и тонкая верёвка, что стягивала их в слабый хвост, упала на плечи, дав волосам свободу. Тики подстригал их, коротко, но после того, как Аллен Уолкер проткнул его мечом (уже во второй раз), практически вытолкнув из него сущность Ноя, Тики обнаружил у себя, помимо нового бугристого шрама, резко отросшие волосы.  
Срезать их рука не поднялась.

\- Я скучал по ним, - выдохнул Вайзли ему в ухо, пропуская пряди между пальцев. Тики, не удержавшись, укусил его за верхнюю губу.  
\- И ломал тут комедию. «Так, сэр, меня ещё не называли», - передразнил он. Вайзли хихикнул ему в шею, но его смешок прервался длинным тихим стоном, когда Тики пробрался за пояс его штанов и огладил твёрдый член. – Чёрт тебя дери, Уилл-бестолочь, ты как был невыносимым, таким остался.

Тот за это несильно прикусил его за кожу на шее, вырвав резкий выдох, заставив пальцы на своём члене сжаться с такой силой, что стало больно. Вайзли недовольно зашипел, поморщился, но тут же толкнулся в узкую горячую ладонь.

\- Дай я тебе помогу хоть, - прошептал он хрипло, просовывая руку в штаны Тики. У Вайзли были ласковые гладкие ладони – как и раньше. Вайзли вообще был слишком прежним, и смена сущности не изменила его; в мелочах – в ладонях, в рыжих волосах, в привычке отвечать вопросом на вопрос; и в больших вещах – он оставался всё тем же Вайзли.

Которого я полюбил, хотел бы сказать Тики. Но прозвучало как-то пафосно. И даже грустно.  
Полюбил. Полюбил. Люблю. Слово понравилось Тики. Он катал его по языке, безмолвно, позволяя вырываться из своего рта лишь тихим коротким стонам, и только когда Вайзли провёл большим пальцем по головке, и оргазм накатил, оглушив по уставшей голове…

Люблю. Люблю. Люблю.

\- Люблю, - выдохнул он, утыкаясь лбом в лоб Вайзли. 

Тот резко распахнул сожмуренные глаза.

* * *

Первое, что понял Тики: Вайзли пьян. В стельку. Вусмерть. Еле на ногах держится. Он хмыкнул, подхватывая пошатнувшееся тело, и поднял голову Вайзли за щёки, заставив посмотреть на него. Раскрасневшийся, улыбающийся, с мутным взглядом, он мало напоминал того с виду дурного мальчишку с ясными серьёзными глазами. Вздохнув, Тики отпустил его.

\- С первым разом, - фыркнул Тики. Сам он был едва ли пьяным. – Только это не твоя свадьба, чтобы так сильно напиваться.

Вайзли сощурил глаза. Посмотрел на него почти что трезво и залез в карман. На ладони, увидел Тики, блестело два дорогих обручальных кольца. Настолько знакомых, что зажатая в зубах сигарета едва не выпала оттуда.

\- Это легко исправить.

На Бетти было кремовое платье до щиколоток, неновое и недорогое, но приятное глазу. Тики побывал на стольких свадьбах, что счёт потерял им, но эта – простая маленькая свадебка двух обычных людей рабочего класса пока впечатлила его больше всех. Она в сравнение не шла с теми торжественными напыщенными празднествами, на которые его запрягал Шерил; вместо венчания в соборе Святого Павла – какая-то маленькая безымянная церквушка с чернокожим священником; вместо дорогого вина – медовуха; вместо аристократов – такие же обычные рабочие. 

И Бетти с Томасом. Такие до неприличия счастливые.

Они танцевали где-то в другом конце таверны, и полы кремового, обшитого кружевными цветами платья Бетти давно уже успели испачкаться, но та совершенно не обращала на это внимания. Как и Томас, лишь недавно вставший с кровати, совсем позабыл про свой сломанный палец, забрался с ногами на стол и пытался затащить туда невесту.

Тики перевёл взгляд с них опять на Вайзли. Тот перекатывал на ладони кольца, иногда позволяя надеть одно из них себе на безымянный до первой фаланги. Тики знал: на обоих с внутренней стороны выгравировано «semper in animo meo» - «навсегда в моём сердце».

\- Когда ты успел снять их с маменьки и папеньки? – спросил он. Вайзли вздрогнул, и кольца едва не вывалились из плохо слушающихся пьяную голову пальцев.  
\- В морг пробрался и снял, - честно ответил он. Тики закрыл лицо ладонями и приглушённо рассмеялся.  
\- На колено не встанешь?  
\- Палец давай, - нетерпеливо махнул рукой Вайзли. 

Тики улыбнулся – Вайзли не разменивался на романтику. 

Он стянул с руки перчатку, надетую в честь такого дня, протянул ладонь племяннику. На ладонь без слёз не взглянешь – вся в шрамах и мозолях, с местами облезшей грубой кожей, но Вайзли взял её в свою руку так бережно, что про мозоли эти сразу забылось. Вайзли провёл своими голыми пальцами по костяшкам пальцев Тики, осторожно прочертил крупные синие вены и, наконец, вспомнил, зачем вообще её попросил. Тяжело сглотнул и поднёс к пальцу кольцо.

\- На безымянный. Не перепутай.  
\- «Навсегда в моём сердце», - только и ответил он, и в следующее же мгновение палец оказался закован в обручальное кольцо. 

Тики хотел было поднять руку поближе к глазам, но Вайзли не дал ему этого сделать. Наклонился и поцеловал сухую тыльную сторону ладони; прижался мягкими губами к венам и продержал их так несколько секунд. Когда поднял голову, то посмотрел на чужую руку так, словно вообще не понимал, что происходит.

\- Давай кольцо, пока не передумал, - хмыкнул Тики и бережно надел его на палец Вайзли.

Вайзли сказал: «Навсегда в моём сердце».  
Тики просто ответил: люблю.

И закрепил это мимолётным поцелуем, скрывшись за толпой, что праздновала чужую свадьбу, пока они отмечали свою.

* * *

Через неделю, когда он пошёл на кладбище, Вайзли там уже его ждал. 

Он сидел на корточках рядом с могилой Шерила. Глаза его были мокрыми и злыми, и Тики, хоть и не разделял его взгляды, хорошо его понимал. Положил букет полевых цветов (на этот раз – прямо любимому братцу) и закурил.

\- Как так вообще получилось, что мы остались живы? – выбросил он вопрос в пустоту. 

Но забыл, что рядом находится не кто иной, как Вайзли.

\- На самом деле, - сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и вытирая мокрые дорожки слёз, - у меня есть теория. 

Ну конечно, у него для всего найдётся теория. Тики мысленно попросил прощения у летавшего здесь духа братца за предстоящую длинную речь.

\- Что по сути есть Чистая Сила? – начал он. По нему и не скажешь, что мгновения назад он по-человечески отчаянно лил слёзы по ушедшим дорогим ему людям. – Противоположность Тёмной Материи, что струится по нашим венам, а также конструирует акум. Чистая Сила – единственное, что может повлиять на Тёмную Материю, уничтожить её. Теперь возьмём нас – Шерил в этой материи погряз, раз. Она стёрла его личность, его человечность, за которую мы с тобой так цеплялись. Лулу, два. Фиддлер, три. Разве про них скажешь, что в них оставалось хоть что-то человечное? Чистая Сила уничтожила Материю полностью, а наши братья и сёстры стали ничем иным, как этой самой Материей. Но не мы с тобой.  
\- И не я, - возвестила подошедшая Роад, несущая в руках букет цветов. Лицо Вайзли озарила улыбка, и он, не задумываясь, бросился к ней, крепко обнимая. – Нет, Уилл, ты действительно думаешь, что во мне осталось хоть что-то от человека?

Несмотря на внешний вид, голос у Роад оставался такой же звонкий и девичий. Если закрыть глаза, подумал Тики, то можно представить вокруг себя особняк Камелотов и старую жизнь.

Он не стал этого делать, с улыбкой наблюдая за Вайзли и Роад.

\- Полагаю, Чистой Силе виднее, - пожал плечами Тики, отвечая вместо Вайзли. Роад хмыкнула.

Она прошла вперёд и положила цветы у памятника Шерила. Как бы этот мраморный истукан ни был похож на братца, передать его живую гибкую мимику не удастся теперь ни одному портрету, ни одной статуе. И всё, что теперь остаётся у них, выживших, - воспоминания.

Что ж, Нои умеют помнить.

\- А я-то, стоя на похоронах, - продолжая улыбаться, сказала вдруг Роад, - задумалась ещё, куда кольца родителей пропали. Думала, украли.  
\- Украли, - подтвердил Вайзли. – Я и украл. Не стал дожидаться, пока наследство вступит в силу.

В прошлый раз, смотря на удаляющуюся спину Роад, всё чего хотелось Тики – броситься за ней и не отпускать больше.  
Теперь он провожал её рассеянным взглядом, лишь призрачно надеясь на встречу, что когда-нибудь случится, рано или поздно. Где-то рядом Вайзли заинтересованно считывал имена и даты с чужих могил.

\- Пойдём домой, - сказал Тики, когда Роад окончательно скрылась. Вайзли кивнул.

**Author's Note:**

> mon père (фр.) - мой отец  
> le brigadier (фр.) - (очевидно,) бригадир


End file.
